


Stubborn

by LightningNature



Series: One Shots!! [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hospital Visit, Infantilism, M/M, Sick Fic, major fluff, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNature/pseuds/LightningNature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a prompt fill for Randi!!!<br/>Here's the prompt:<br/>Baby!Blaine gets really sick at work and Sebastian has to come and get him but through the night Blaine just gets worse and worse until Sebastian has to take him to the hospital.</p><p>I hope you like this Randi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

"I don't know guys, its 9 in the morning, we have a late night tonight, and I have a weak stomach." Blaine cringed as Santana and Rachel gave him sympathetic looks.

"We know Blaine, but this is the boss's brunch though...we have to eat." Blaine glanced nervously at the sushi bar in front of him. He loved Sushi, but Sebastian had fixed him pancakes and sausages this morning and he REALLY did not think that pancakes and sushi were a good mix. However at the mention of hurting Blaine's boss's feelings he immediatley went to grab a small plate and put a couple of peices on it avoiding the straight raw fish. Sitting down next to Kurt who was already stuffing his face with Sushi, Kurt giving a full lecture on how healthy sushi is for you. Blaine did not think so, he could already fill his tummy getting that queasy feeling everybody hates. Needless to say he still kept eating because his boss was eating not two feet away.

When the horrid brunch was over, Blaine trudged to his desk and pulled out a roll of Pepto-Bismal tablets. Of course he knew he wasn't supposed to take medicine without asking Sebastian or Kurt, Santana and Rachel. He didn't want to admit being sick though. He hated it! Especially since Sebastian didn't believe that he was big enough to use the big boy thermometer. Even though Blaine reminded him of this everytime, which always ended up with him having a smacked bottom. He quickly ducked under his desk and put the two tablets in his mouth, chewing them up and getting almost immediate relief. He sat back up smiling and happily went through his day, flitting around with different colors for the mural that he and his riend were working on.

"Blaine!! Mix me up some of those blues to make turquoise...put it a little more on the green side though!" Blaine smiled following Santana's orders and looked around the gigantic paint selection.  He was reaching to the green when a huge wave of nausea blew through, almost letting him lose his balance. A groan escaped his lips as his stomach began turning dangerous backflips. Rachel was the first to pass by and see him.

"Blaine?? Blaine are you okay honey?" Blaine lifted his head as Rachel dropped her palette.

"Oh my sweet Broadway!!! Blaine your green!!" It may have been a bit of an exaggeration. Blaine's face wasn't totally green but it had taken on an unhealthy tinge of green. He however sat up, ignoring his stomach's strong protest at the action.

"I-I'm fine...just a little dizzy." Rachel scoffed as she stared at Blaine, who was already forming a sheen of sweat on his head.

"Fine my ass, Kurt!!!" Rachel called out as a paint covered Kurt rounded the corner.

"I have got to find the right shade of pink so- WHOA FACES SHOULD NOT BE THAT COLOR." Kurt let a hand fly to his heart as he looked at his best friend who was sitting on the ground looking downright miserable. Rachel smirked.

"I told you you weren't fine, Kurt can you carry him back to a desk and lay him on it? Gently though, go slow" Kurt carefully slid his arms underneath Blaine and lifted him carefully into his arms carrying the poor boy into the showroom, laying him on the desk. Rachel took her phone out.

"I'm calling Sebastian." She said flatly.

 "NO!!! M'fine!!" Blaine's entire body convulsed in a wave of nausea as he fought to keep his food where it should be.

"Blaine! You look like your about to keel over, YOUR GREEN for Gaga sake!!" Kurt kept his hand on Blaine's chest holding him down. The boy retched and Kurt reached, with the speed of lightning, grabbing a trash can and watched in sympathy as Blaine's small body convulsed over and over again. Rachel's eyes widened as she pressed a number 5 on her phone, listening impatient for the call tone.

"This is Smythe and Dawson Firm, Brianna speaking, how may I direct your call?" Rachel cursed silently, she hated Sebastian's new secratary hating and loving the fact that Kurt's boyfriend, Brandon had been promoted.

"This is Rachel Berry, I need to speak with Sebastian Smythe!!" She heard a slight scoff on the end and tapped her fingers impatiently.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Smythe is on a conference call." She said haughtily. Rachel growled, watching as Blaine finally stopped vomiting and fell back on the desk, exhausted.

"Put him on the phone NOW or I will have your ass fired with just a word." The girl let out an indignant gasp.

"Why I never!!" Rachel heard stomping on the other end and a door.

"Mr. Smythe? There is some crazy woman on the phone, shall I hang up?" Rachel growled.

"Crazy-....Hello this is Sebastian Smythe." Rachel could have cried

"First off you need to have that crazy bitch fired, I'm sick of her Sebastian Damieon Smythe!" Sebastian let out a dry laugh.

"Hello to you also, my darling best friend Rachel, to what do I owe your very informative greeting?" Rachel snuffed.

"Emergency call, I have a very sick baby on my hands." Sebastian sat up and held a finger up to his colleagues, signaling he'd be back. He hurridley walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Baby?? As in my Blaine? What's wrong???" Rachel smiled thoughtfully for a moment.

"How do I say this nicely....he's GREEN Seb." Sebastian's heart dropped.

"Are you serious? He's been been sick before, but he's never been green." Rachel was silent for a moment beifore Sebastian's phone beeped signaling a message. He pulled back and opened the picture and almost passed out. He stared at the frozen picture of his boyfriend lying on a desk, eyes closed, face shiny and....green.

"I'm on my way." Was all Sebastian said before he was sprinting back in his office, giving half hearted good byes and racing out of the building.

Rachel put down her phone and wiped her hand across Blaine's forehead.

"Aw...baby...do you want to throw up again?" She asked ready with the trash can.

He shook his head. "I want my daddy..." he mumbled quietly. Blaine lay, exhausted on the desk, unable to even lift his hands to grasp the glass of water Santana was Handing to him.

"Tummy hurts to much" At that moment Sebastian blew through the door, dressed to kill in a three piece black suit with a deep purple tie.

"Where is he?" Blaine jerked his head to the side and then groaned from the sudden movements.

"D-daddyyyyyyy" Blaine hicupped sadly. Sebastian hurried over and ran his hand through Blaine's curls.

"Shhhhh baby, daddy's gonna take you home so we can deal with that icky tummy of yours" Blaine nodded and slowly reached his arms out. Sebastian lifted him slowly onto his hip.

"Hold on Sebastian." Kurt slid a folded up towel over Sebastian shoulder, and then gently put his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Call us if you need any help, we'll all be over this evening with soup." Sebastian nodded pulling a key to the coouple's penthouse suite apartment out and handed it to Kurt.

After saying good bye to their Friends, Sebastian carried a still Blaine to the truck. Sebastian's nerves were a bit on end because Blaine had NEVER been this quiet.Even when he went through his yearly colds, he always told Sebastian exactly what was hurting....very very often.  He reclined the back seat of the Escalade back and laid Blaine down, covering him with his favorite Winnie the Pooh blanket. He leaned down placing a hand on Blaine's face, wincing when he felt Blaine's skin burning underneath his hands.

"How do feel killer?" Blaine reached out and stroked Sebastian's cheek softly, feeling a little bit better with the contact. 

"My tummy feels like its burning daddy" Sebastian sat back and ran a hand through his hair. Burning?? He could deal with icky, he could deal with queazy, he could deal with hurting, but he had NO IDEA how to deal with burning. He plastered a smile on his face and reached behind him getting Blaine's bear Mr. Tuckems and handed it to the shaking boy.

"Okay baby, daddy is gonna get you home." Sebastian losed the door after securing the child lock and climbed into the driver seat, manuvering the big SUV out  of the art business parking lot.

They were halfway home when Sebastian looked into the backseat. Blaine's face seem to be switching from a ghastly green to a alarming white tint, almost as if his face had a layer of ash. Sebastian drove a little faster when he saw tears start rolling down his baby's face.

"Baby? Blaine, what's wrong baby???" Sebastian whipped the car in the overpass beneath their apartment. He saw a violent shudder go through Blaine before he ripped off his seatbelt and snatched open Blaine door, pulling out the now retching little boy and holding him up in mid air, with Blaine's body angled to the ground as the poor boy had convulsions so violent that it felt like Blaine was throwing up lungs. Sebastian held him tight until Blaine was basically heaving on air, his body went completely limp. Sebastian slammed the car door and ran Blaine into their large bathroom making a snap decision and laying Blaine on his tummy on the cold tile.

"Does that feel a bit better pumpkin?" Blaine nodded rubbing his face against the granite tiles. Sebastian flinched and then pulled off his suit as quick as possible, and pulling on a pair of basketball shorts with no shirt, just in case. He then sat back down on the floor and turned Blaine over onto his back, the boy groaning lightly.

"Daddyyyyyy, I'm hot....." Sebastian nodded and began to pull off Blaine's sweatervest. And bowtie. He pulled off his grey slacks and shoes leaving Blaine completely naked. 

"I bet that fells better huh pumpkin, your not in those hot clothes" Blaine nodded slightly laying limp on the floor. Sebastian frowned and leaned over to start running some cool water. He the stood up and reached under the counter for the thermometer and  vaseline. Blaine saw this and tried to weakly pull himself away from Sebastian.

"No daddy! No wan' that!" Sebastian walked over and slid his arm underneath Blaine's midsection, lifting the boy up into his arms.

"Baby, daddy has to take your temperature." Blaine struggled pathetically.

"Daddy!!! I wanna take it th' big boy way!" Sebastian sighed and lubed up a finger, and began to part Blaine's twin globes.

"Blaine we talk about this all the time you are daddy's boy, you're not big enough to take it the big boy way." Tears made their way down Blaine's face as he felt the thermometer intrude. He sat there with his daddy rubbing his back until the three minutes have passed. Sebastian held it up as he felt his own face pale. He launched up and took Blaine sitting him quickly in the cool water, Blaine sighed loudly, and sat back in the coolness. Sebastian heard the doorbell ring.

"Hold on baby, daddy's coming right back." Blaine let out a weak groan. Sebastian ran into the living and opened the door letting  Kurt and Brandon, Rachel and Finn, and Santana and Dani in.

"How is he?" Finn asked clapping a shirtless Sebastian on the shoulder. Sebastian ran a hand over his face.

"His fever is 103.8" Rachel gasped about to say something when they heard Blaine start to retch. Kurt stopped a tired Sebastian.

"We have this, come on Satan" Kurt and Santana made their way to the bathroom while Sebastian sat with the others.

"I don't know what to do...he's worse than I've ever se-"

"SEBASTIAN GET IN HERE NOW!!" Sebastian shot up and ran into the bathroom where Santana was pulling a still retching Blaine out of red tinged  water.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is" Brandon gasped.

"Call an ambulance, now." Sebastian said over Blaine's cries.

"No ambulance daddy, NO AMBULANCE!!!" Blaine got so scared that he made himself throw up again And sure enough, mixed with some black looking vile, there was red hints in it. Sebastian picked him up.

"Come on pumpkin were just gonna take a little ride so you can feel better!" Sebastian said a bit hysterical himself. Finn helped him get Blaine into a big t-shirt. Rachel went and wrapped her arms around Blaine and rocked him Sebastian sat on the side of him. They heard sirens, when all of a sudden Blaine fell back, limp, his stomach making weird gurgling noises.

"What's WRONG WITH HIM?????" Sebastian didn't even react, to busy staring at his baby, who was currently not moving. The paramedics burst through the door and basically pushed Sebastian to the side. 

"Boy this is the worst abdominal pain I've ever seen." A paramedic mused.

Sebastian got into the ambulance staring blankly at Blaine, who still had his eyes closed. The paramedic patted his arm.

"I know this seems scary...poor kid has some wicked abdominal pain, his stomach feels like a rock." Sebastian put his head up.

"Is he gonna be okay?" The paramedic scratched his bald head.

"Well son... his body has shut down per say, because it can't deal with the pain...as long as the doctor's get his stomach pumped he should be fine." Sebastian's eyes widened.

"And if he doesn't???" The paramedic layed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"He could go into a permanent vegetative state....and possibly...never wake up." Sebastian lost it. Blackness seemed to surround him and enclose pulling him under.

*6 hours Later*

"When is he gonna come to......?" Sebastian heard far away voices as he tried to open his eyes.

"I hope he's okay....."

"Been out for hours......"

"Okay though......"

Sebastian cracked open his eyes to the bright white lights and grimaced.

"What the fuck??...why...why am.....why am I in here???" He stuttered out. Kurt was the first to wrap his arms around him, then Santana, Rachel, Dani, Finn, and Brandon followed. Sebastian was confused then remmebered why he was here in the first place.

"Oh....oh God....it Blaine isn't it....he's dead!!!!!! OH MY GOSH MY BABY IS GONE!!!!!" Sebastian broke down into tears, screaming and sobbing. Kurt squeezed him harder.

"Sebastian!!!! Calm down!!!!! Blaine isn't dead!!!!!!!" Sebastian cut his sobs off.

"Where is he? Where's my bab-"

"Is he awake??? Gosh I couldn't find the-" Blaine's words cut off when he met the green of Sebastian's eyes. He took off running and launched himself into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian squeezed the boy so tight, sure he was cutting off air, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"What happened?" He looked up at the others who were smiling softly.

"This morning our boss had a brunch of sushi, turns out he ate a peice with a roundworm in a larval stage. The roundworm took deep effect because Blainey-Days here has a-"

"Weak tummy" Sebastian finished. Blaine was gently stroking Sebastian's cheek.

"Yeah, they brought him in, pumped his stomach and he's good." Sebastian smiled.

"My sweet boy....gosh...I love you soooo much liitle boy...new rule....no more sushi, or I'm going to spank your butt from here to Mexico!"

Blaine smiled and said nothing, burrowing deeper into his daddy's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if any of you have prompts let me know and I'll fill them!!!  
> stormiejohnson583@yahoo.com


End file.
